Maxie (Adventures)
Maxie is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the leader of Team Magma. Appearance Maxie is a tall, thin man with red chin length hair that curls outwards at the ends. Ruby & Sapphire arc Maxie wears a robe, which has a left black and right red sleeve, as well as having the Team Magma logo on the chest. He also wears long straight leg black trousers and black boots. He also wore a hoodless cape, with the Team Magma emblem on its chest. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Maxie wears a black shirt and red shorts, and a black-red lab coat with Team Magma's emblem on both sides. He also wears a red suit under his clothes and red boots. Maxie wears glasses with black frame, and it is where his Key Stone lies. Personality Maxie is an upstanding leader of Team Magma. He doesn't care much about his subordinates, since he lets them to do as they please, only to find Groudon and the Red Orb. However, he can be quite villainous at times, especially to his enemies. After being brought back from the Distortion World, Maxie calmed down, since he also wishes to rescue the planet from the meteorite. However, he still remains a dangerous opponent. Maxie was also a bitter enemy to Archie, until they were rescued from the Distortion World; from that point on, Maxie and Archie work with each other. Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Before the events took place, Zinnia disguised herself and told Maxie about Groudon and the Orb, as well as their locations. Courtney faced Zinnia, but Maxie let Zinnia fly away, due to her contributions.ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 After Courtney and Tabitha stole the Scanner from the Abandoned Ship, they asked Maxie what the next step was. Blaise arrived, announcing that the Karen I was almost finished. Maxie unleashed them to demonstrate Team Magma's power.RS020: Tripped Up by Torkoal Maxie heard Tabitha's news of Mt. Chimney's death. He asked Blaise how the modification of the Scanner was going, and reminded Courtney to share her memories (using the Fires' recording lighters) before leaving on patrol. Seeing Courtney's memories, Maxie whipped off his cloak, pleased to be able to do something himself.RS037: Mind-Boggling with Medicham Maxie attacked Archie in Lilycove City, bitterly accusing him of using the press to broadcast information about Team Magma while concealing Team Aqua's activities. Archie sneered that it's what Maxie got for not using his brain, and Maxie challenged him, saying that if Archie is a man, he will fight Maxie one-on-one. Maxie's Camerupt and Archie's Walrein seemed well-matched, with Camerupt's very powerful Eruption and Walrein's Thick Fat reducing the damage taken from fire-type attacks. Maxie pointed out that Team Magma possessed the Karen I, which both Team Magma and Team Aqua needed, and that Team Aqua possessed the key component, which again both of them needed. Maxie proposed a truce, so that they work together to reach the Seafloor Cavern, with Archie agreeing.RS050: Walrein and Camerupt The meeting was seen by Gabby and Ty, who were shocked at this turn of events.RS051: Master Class with Masquerain The teams met up at Team Aqua's headquarters. There, Maxie activated the Scanner into Archie's submarine and both of them dived with their forces into the depths of the sea.RS052: Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies Both organizations split up at the Seafloor Cavern. Maxie and his team found Groudon and were thrilled their plans could start.RS053: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon I Maxie had Tabitha awaken Groudon by attacking it. Groudon, after the awakening, dug out, for Maxie knew it just needed space to mark its coming. Though Team Aqua did awaken Kyogre first, Maxie was unperturbed by this disadvantage. He revealed his intention to use the Blue Orb and Red Orb to control both Kyogre and Groudon.RS054: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II The orb guardians came to Sapphire and Winona, reporting that two men used the Red and Blue Orb from Seafloor Cavern to control Kyogre and Groudon.RS056: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IV Controlling Kyogre and Groudon with the Red and Blue Orbs took more mental power than Maxie anticipated and recognising that he couldn't do it, he entrusted Tabitha with the Blue Orb, telling him to take the Blue Orb away so that it will stop reacting to the Red Orb's presence. Maxie then resumed controlling Groudon.RS062: Very Vexing Volbeat Tabitha's orb was snatched and brought to Archie. With the Orbs in their hands, Archie and Maxie walked to Ruby and Sapphire, who arrived to the Seafloor Cavern.RS063: No Armaldo Is an Island There, the bosses introduced themselves and sent Camerupt and Walrein to battle Ruby and Sapphire. While battling the bosses, Ruby and Sapphire noticed how Maxie and Archie didn't seem to be aware of each other, despite being bitter enemies. Ruby's Fofo used Hail and Weather Ball, which knocked the bosses away. Ruby went to take the Orbs away, but found them binded to Archie and Maxie's hands. Just then, Maxie and Archie started growling.RS068: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X Maxie and Archie got controlled by the Orbs, with their hands having the marks of the Orbs. Ruby's Kiki tried to snatch the Orbs, but got hit. In the middle of the battle, Archie snatched Sapphire and Ruby took Maxie. Using the powers of the Orbs, they crushed the cave's ceiling and floated with Ruby and Sapphire to Sootopolis City.RS069: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XI Gabby and Ty saw them flying and realized they were going to Sootopolis City, where Kyogre and Groudon were to clash with each other.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII Once they arrived, Archie and Maxie dropped Ruby and Sapphire. There, the bosses decided to battle each other, to have one winner to take it all. However, Ruby, Sapphire, Winona and Wallace worked together; Blaziken and Swampert launched their attacks, through the meteorite, while Winona and Wallace redirected the attacks towards Maxie and Archie. The attacks hit their foreheads, causing the Orbs to be dropped out of their bodies.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV Juan told Ruby and Sapphire the moment Maxie and Archie lost their Orbs, Kyogre and Groudon were unable to control them anymore.RS075: With a Spoink in Your Step I He also reported Maxie's Red Orb was absorbed into Ruby's body, while Archie's Blue Orb took Sapphire as the host.RS077: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XV Scott reported how Maxie and Archie's Orbs were absorbed into Ruby and Sapphire's bodies.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I Just as Ruby managed to thwart Kyogre and Groudon away, Maxie and Archie appeared. Ruby realized they were hiding in the Cave of Origin after the Orbs were taken out of their bodies. The bosses commended him for his intellect, then had their Houndoom and Tentacruel attack him.RS084: It All Ends Now V Maxie and Archie had their Pokémon grapple Ruby and hurt him. They picked up the Orbs and were ready to control Kyogre and Groudon once more, claiming they would write a new history. Maxie and Archie also realized they should've made this alliance a long time ago and destroy everything in their path, even their subordinates. Seeing Norman lying unconscious, Maxie had his Houndoom burn him. Soon, Wallace arrived and put the Champion's Cloak on, ready to face Maxie and Archie and make them pay for their crimes.RS085: It All Ends Now VI Archie and Maxie noted Wallace was the Champion, who started the battle against them. However, the bosses showed Winona, unconscious, and promised to harm her if he didn't surrender. Wallace was crushed and called his Pokémon back; Archie had his Tentacruel damage the Poké Balls, and with Maxie, they hurt Wallace badly. Just as Maxie and Archie felt invincible, Ruby's lost Feebas returned and attempted to attack, but was crushed by Archie. Archie and Maxie claimed Feebas was ugly and didn't deserve to exist, but Ruby told they were mistaken and appreciated its beauty. Maxie and Archie laughed at such thinking, though Feebas evolved into a Milotic.RS086: It All Ends Now VII Ruby and Sapphire were ready to face Maxie and Archie and had Milotic and Tropius attack their Camerupt and Walrein. However, Maxie and Archie sent more of their Houndoom and Walrein to battle Ruby and Sapphire. The bosses took the opportunity to ride off in Wallace's aircar. However, Trick Master's generator overpowered Plusle and Minun, who were found by Ruby and Sapphire on Mirage Island. Minun and Plusle launched their electrical attacks, which electrocuted the leaders; Sapphire was certain nobody could've survived such an attack.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Emerald arc Maxie and Archie survived the encounter, but were transported in a strange place. Sird welcomed them and was amused how vile Maxie and Archie were. Sird explained their bodies would be destroyed soon by the Orbs, but explained there was a way they could live on. Maxie and Archie were shown a suit of armor, which would prolong their lives, as well as a sword that could redirect any attack. Maxie was glad about the news, but Sird pointed out there was just one set of this equipment, claiming only one could wear them. This caused Maxie and Archie to turn on each other and started a battle. Maxie lost the battle, while Archie proudly wore his armor and was dubbed as "Guile Hideout" by Sird, due to his dedication to the sea. This made Ruby and Sapphire think Archie killed Maxie.EM034: The Final Battle IX Diamond & Pearl arc Maxie and Archie were remembered by a Team Galactic grunt, as the two were stopped by trainers that had the Pokédex device.D&P071: High-tailing It from Haunter Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Maxie's consciousness was teleported to a realm, the Distortion World and was joined by Archie's consciousness later on. They were astounded by the world, where nothing made sense, and they didn't know if a moment or an eternity passed on. Archie and Maxie became one and once a portal was opened, an unknown voice called out to them. Archie and Maxie took the opportunity and came through the portal. They came to Johto, but were dressed differently. However, they knew their mission was to find the Red and Blue Orb, as well as to learn about Mega Evolution, to take control of the Legendary Pokémon once more in order to save the planet from the meteorite.ORAS019: Omega Alpha Adventure 18 Eventually, they broke into Bill's laboratory, where they attacked Bill and snatched the Orbs.ORAS012: Omega Alpha Adventure 11 Blaise revealed to Amber the Orbs were coming to Hoenn and thought Maxie and Archie were returning back.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 The two men stole a boat and went back to Hoenn. Both were pleased to wield the Orbs once more, thinking Hoenn was the home for both Orbs and was their duty to bring them back.ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Just as they the Orbs reacting, Maxie and Archie noticed the Red Orb had the mark of Omega and the Blue one the mark of Alpha. However, before they could do anything further, they were ambushed by Red and Green, who tracked them all the way from Kanto, as they wanted to return the Orbs back to Bill. Maxie and Archie were surprised Red and Green caught up so quickly, but sent Camerupt and Sharpedo to battle against their Venusaur and Blastoise. Red and Green replied the theft of the Orbs has spread out to the news. Maxie and Archie muttered, making Red think they have some connection with the meteoroid. However, Maxie and Archie didn't want to waste more time and Mega Evolved Camerupt and Sharpedo. However, Red and Green did the same with Blastoise and Venusaur. Soon enough, Amber and Blaise came to Maxie and Archie, but noted how different they looked. Amber and Blaise wondered who were Maxie and Archie, who were glad Kyogre and Groudon came to them. Amber and Blaise demanded to know who Maxie and Archie were, or about this Mega Evolution phenomenon. Maxie and Archie were displeased their former subordinates learned nothing in four years. Amber, despite Blaise's protests, exclaimed they made Hoopa summon Kyogre and Groudon, for he wished to restore Team Aqua. Maxie found it fortunate they brought the Legendary Pokémon, at least. Red and Green had Venusaur and Blastoise try to take back the Orbs, but Kyogre and Groudon stopped them, since they wished the power coming from the Orbs. Both Archie and Maxie triggered the Orbs and unlocked the power of Kyogre and Groudon. The Orbs were absorbed into Groudon and Kyogre, which caused the Primal Reversion to occur. Red and Green defeated Mega Camerupt and Mega Sharpedo, which impressed Maxie and Archie. However, Maxie had Primal Groudon crush Red, Green and their Pokémon under the rocks, while Archie's Primal Kyogre created a whirlpool, which drowned a ship on which Ultima, Drake and Mr. Briney were.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 Ruby and Emerald arrived soon after and were terrified the leaders of Team Aqua and Magma have returned. Maxie and Archie stated they came here with a purpose and attacked Ruby and Emerald with Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, defeating them instantly. Maxie and Archie made it clear they came from "that place" and have taken the Orbs, as well as taking control of Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, all to save the planet.ORAS014: Omega Alpha Adventure 13 Once Ruby and Emerald were sent to Meteor Falls, they were approached by the leader of Draconids, named Granny. She explained Maxie and Archie were training Groudon to use Precipice Blades and Kyogre to use Oblivion Pulse, since the leaders thought they can save the planet though a natural method.ORAS015: Omega Alpha Adventure 14 It was soon after Maxie and Archie came to the Meteor Falls village. To "test" the power, they had Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre attack, but the attacks were redirected elsewhere, through Hoopa's rings.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 Archie and Maxie moved out of the cave and wanted to attack Rayquaza. Since meteorites started falling down, they decided to attack the meteorites first and asked Ruby and Sapphire to move away. Ruby was angry Maxie and Archie wanted to have their way and explained to Sapphire they came back to save the planet. Thus, Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent, Primal Groudon attacked with Precipice Blades and Primal Kyogre launched Origin Pulse.ORAS018: Omega Alpha Adventure 17 Maxie and Archie stated they needed more power to crush the meteorite. However, Maxie and Archie's bodies started turning into dust, since they didn't have much energy left to survive. They were approached by Blaise and Amber, who were shocked to see Maxie and Archie fading away. Archie and Maxie explained what happened after they were last seen and noted how they could be working together once more. They also asked of Blaise and Amber to protect the planet, then faded into dust, which made Amber and Blaise cry for their disappearance.ORAS019: Omega Alpha Adventure 18 Pokémon On hand Given away Controlled Gallery Maxie Adventures.PNG|Maxie in the Ruby & Sapphire arc See also *Maxie (anime) *Maxie (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Deceased Category:Team Magma Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Male characters